In the Shadows of the Night
by lestatslilvampire
Summary: In here is a world of darkness. Elena Jacobson had no idea what would happen to her life after an encounter with a vampire.
1. Default Chapter

In the shadows are many different things. Some are cute and funny, others horrid.  
  
But in the night when many people are sleeping, something is always watching, waiting. Waiting to see if you wake, so it can strike it's unknowing prey. Have you ever been walking outside at night and feel the presence of someone watching you, but when you turn around no one is there? You tell yourself it's your imagination playing tricks on you, but then you hear the crunch of or something stepping on a dead leaf behind you. You turn quickly around to see if you can catch whatever it is behind you, but nothing is there? You look around, but nothing is there, and when you turn to go on your way you feel it right behind you. You can almost feel its breath on the back of your neck, then the hair on the back of your neck raises. You can tell it's right behind you.   
  
Some might call out asking 'Who's there' , but what's the point? If something really was following you they wouldn't tell you. Others might ignore the feeling and be on their way. Others might know something is there but they want to get to their house and curl up under the covers in their bed, hiding from whatever was following them, paranoid that their imagination would take control and make their worst fear pop out and attack them. Others might be as lucky and have someone following them and have it end up as it being someone they know trying to scare them. Who knows for sure what is out there in the shadows of the night?  
  
Welcome to the world of darkness,.... my world.


	2. The Hunted

1 The Hunted  
  
In this story Elena speaks french and so what she says in French will be translated into English and put in (), so if you don't know french you'll still be able to understand what is being said.  
  
Elena Jacobson came home from an old friend's funeral.   
  
"Are you ok?" asked Jamie, her step-mother.   
  
"Why do you care?" Elena replied coldly.  
  
"Well, Samantha just died a week ago...I was just wondering if you were all right."  
  
"Sure you would...people who care too much end up getting themselves killed. Now will you get out of my way!" Elena said harshly .  
  
Elena ran up the stairs her straight, ebony/blue hair flipping out behind her. Her tall slender body moving quickly up the stairs.  
  
The 18 year old wasn't upset about Samantha's death, exactly. It's how she died that disturbed her. Samantha didn't die a normal death, it was unusual. Samantha's neck had a bite mark. She was found in her bathroom. The faucets in the sink and tub were on. The police thought that Samantha committed suicide, but that didn't explain the bite mark on her neck . Something else had happened there, but what?  
  
Elena had her own suspicions.   
  
"Are you sure? You can tell me you know" Jamie said still concerned.  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you" Elena said sarcastically and brushed past Jamie up to her room.   
  
Elena's dark blue eyes scanned the room, and smiled at what she saw. The room was decorated in black and red. Her room had an assortment of red and black things like her lava lamp was a dark red, and black and red candles lit the room along with her lava lamp.  
  
Elena closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
"Elena! Open the door right now!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Now why pray tell, would I do that?" Elena called back sweetly.  
  
"Elena! Don't argue with me!"   
  
"It's a little to late for that" Elena said sarcastically.  
  
"What was that?" inquired Jamie.  
  
"Nothing" Elena replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Elena!" Jamie screeched.  
  
"Oui?" Elena answered. (Yes?)  
  
"Elena, stop speaking french!" Jamie whined," Now open the door!"  
  
"Hmm... m'a laissé penser cela... le non" Elena said in a perfect french accent. (Hmm...let me think about it...no)  
  
If it wasn't annoying Jamie it was making her mad that was on the top of Elena's list to do. And speaking in french was one quick way to do that.  
  
Elena reached over to the table and grabbed the key to her door.  
  
"And don't you dare lock the door!" screeched Jamie," I don't know why Warren let you get a lock to your door!"  
  
"Again it's a little to late for that" Elena replied.  
  
"Elena!" screeched Jamie.  
  
"Don't you have some work to do? Like having one of your many boyfriends come over and screwing them behind Warren's back?" Elena yelled at Jamie.  
  
Jamie screeched in frustration, and stomped off.  
  
"You ignorant little brat!!!" Jamie yelled.  
  
Elena ran to her bed and grabbed her bag, and walked over to the window. She stepped out and climbed onto the roof.  
  
Jamie and Warren never knew where Elena went to. They looked around the house and outside. Elena was no where to be found, and that's how Elena wanted it to stay that way. Jamie or Warren would call out but wouldn't get answer. Sooner or later Elena would show up before midnight. Jamie and Warren never worried about Elena. After all Elena had been attacked numerous times and left without a scratch. Unfortunately her attacker was put in the hospital with a concussion.  
  
Elena looked up at the night sky. Indeed it was beautiful, but the feeling of something watching her disturbed her even more.  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
I hope you liked it. I had to write a story for a class assignment and this is it but I went and changed some things that didn't make any sense. And I'm thinking about writing all my stories in french, 'cause I'm learning and I'm bored. So please r/r! 


End file.
